


Chrysanthemums Goodbye

by Bbv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Beaches, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flower Symbolism, Forget me nots, Keith is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Old Man Keith, Roses, Trees, Unhappy Ending, babys breath, chrysanthemums, kind of, klance, lance is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbv/pseuds/Bbv
Summary: When I die, I want to be turned into a tree.And I want to see the beach, every day.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, its actually a really nice view.”

Words softly spoken, barely above a whisper as a man older then his years sat in the cool shade. 

_ Its my hometown! I told you i’d take you someday.  _

The grass wilted over his knees while old, sturdy legs were crossed; faded gray patches from years of use scarred into the fabric. There were flowers in this mans hand, bunched up and freshly cut from where he had purchased them along the way.  


He had walked to this destination, a path he had familiarized himself with. It wasnt a very far journey- he made sure he was never going to be too far away. 

He had promised him that. 

“You always tell me that flowers have meanings. Some type of symbolism or whatever. I.. I never really understood what you meant, then. It took me a while to even understand what you were doing with hers.” 

_ Alluras flowers have a greater meaning then you and I probably will ever have.  _

There was a gentle sigh that got lost in the wind somewhere, black eyelashes fluttering against dark circles while a salty breeze wafted through his hair. 

His long, thick raven hair wasnt what it used to be. Back then, it was unruly and wild.. impossible to brush and even more so to braid. But those pretty blue eyes always looked so determined. So sure that if the comb was pulled just a little bit harder the knots would magically untangle. It never really worked out. 

Now his hair fell thin and gray. It was still long, but it would easily tie up in a pony if he wanted it away from his face. It would braid easy too, he figured. 

But he never would do it himself.

“I looked up some of the meanings, and I asked around. You always tell me I should ask for help when I need it instead of trying to do everything on my own. The nice lady that worked at the shop told me what I needed to know.” He hummed, grayed violet eyes drifted downwards to the bundles of reds, blues and whites in his hands. 

“I got you Roses.” He began, hand reaching down to pluck off a dried maroon petal, letting it blow away from his fingertips. He watched it sail away from the ledge he was sitting just a few feet away from. 

_ Do you think I’m capable of being loved? _

“And I got you Alpine Forget Me Nots. These ones are my favorite, they’re.. they’re really familiar. I could get lost in their color.”

_ Everyone forgets about me, I’m not that important to anyone I guess.  _

A thin smile stretched across his lips, creasing the faded silvery scar that cut across his jaw. It was a hazy memory, the beginnings of that physical scar being less important in his mind then the ones that plagued his insides. 

“And.. and these..”

He took a deep shuddery breath, his eyes were dry just a moment ago. He reached one gloved palm to wipe away the beginnings of a downpour, and took one brief huff to compose himself.  
He couldnt choke up, not now.

Not again.

“..these little white things. They’re precious, a little bit messy though.” He laughed, a watery sound that didnt fit him at all. He sniffled and wiped at his nose.

“She called them Baby’s Breath.. and.. a-and she coupled them with these other white flowers called.. I think she called them crys.. chrysanthemums? God I hope I’m pronouncing that right.” He laughed again, this time a little stronger then the last. 

_ I love you, I dont want to say goodbye. Not yet, not like this.  _

He held the flowers tight in two hands, his trembling smile growing weaker by the second. Until the corners of his lips fell and the tears that have been held up inside him began to leak. The droplets fell on to delicate petals, bending them and pulling them down closer towards the earth. Loose strips of color breaking away from their stems to instead be taken by the singing wind, disappearing into the dusking horizon. 

_ You have to do something for me,  _

The old soldier looked up through his watery gaze to see the sun fading fast behind the endless sea, the roar of waves crashing along white sand from below the ledge he had made himself familiar with. 

_ When I die, I want to be turned into a tree,  _

_ And I want to see the beach, every day.  _

Keiths closed eyes began to open, his back resting against the ridged bark of the large Oak behind him. 

The stone to his left looking more worn then he’s ever seen it. 

_ I want to show you the beach, too. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry yall


End file.
